internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Lockie Ferguson
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2016–present | odidebutdate = 4 December | odidebutyear = 2016 | odidebutagainst = Australia | odicap = 190 | lastodidate = 28 February | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = 87 | oneT20I = true | T20Idebutdate = 3 January | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = Bangladesh | T20Icap = 71 | lastT20Idate = | lastT20Iyear = | lastT20Iagainst = | T20Ishirt = 87 | club1 = Auckland | year1 = 2013–present | clubnumber1 = 31 | club2 = Rising Pune Supergiant | year2 = 2017 | clubnumber2= 69 | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 12 | runs1 = 15 | bat avg1 = 3.75 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 4* | deliveries1 = 588 | wickets1 = 16 | bowl avg1 = 36.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = 3/17 | catches/stumpings1 = 3/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 1 | runs2 = – | bat avg2 = – | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = – | deliveries2 = 24 | wickets2 = 3 | bowl avg2 = 10.66 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 3/32 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 22 | runs3 = 278 | bat avg3 = 19.85 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 41 | deliveries3 = 3,492 | wickets3 = 77 | bowl avg3 = 25.09 | fivefor3 = 5 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/37 | catches/stumpings3 = 6/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 18 | runs4 = 62 | bat avg4 = 8.85 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 24 | deliveries4 = 949 | wickets4 = 32 | bowl avg4 = 29.34 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 6/27 | catches/stumpings4 = 1/– | date = 28 February 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/newzealand/content/player/493773.html Cricinfo }} Lachlan Hammond "Lockie" Ferguson (born 13 June 1991) is a New Zealand international cricketer. He is also a first-class cricketer who plays for Auckland. Domestic career In February 2017, he was bought by the Rising Pune Supergiants team for the 2017 Indian Premier League for 50 lakhs. International career In November 2016, he was added to New Zealand's One Day International (ODI) squad for their series against Australia. He made his ODI debut for New Zealand against Australia on 4 December 2016. On January 3 2017, he made his T20I debut for New Zealand against Bangladesh. In the match he took two wickets with his first two deliveries, only the second player to do so. In November 2017, he was added to New Zealand's Test squad for their series against the West Indies, but he did not play. In May 2018, he was one of twenty players to be awarded a new contract for the 2018–19 season by New Zealand Cricket. External links * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:New Zealand One Day International cricketers Category:New Zealand Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers